<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кверит by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201563">Кверит</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кверит [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disciples (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Погибшим повезло. Квериту — нет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adept/Squire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Кверит [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кверит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хуже всего было бедрам.</p><p>Напряжение сковало мышцы, вызывало болезненные судороги, сводившие ноги от коленей до паха, и Кверит понимал, что такими темпами надолго его не хватит. Он все-таки не выдержит и опустится, сядет вниз всем весом, и тогда… Тогда твердая, толстая головка деревянного члена раздвинет смазанный анус и войдет внутрь, до упора, болезненно растягивая мышцы — и хорошо, если не разрывая.</p><p>Кверит напрягся еще сильнее, старательно дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. По лицу катились невольные слезы, обнаженная спина взмокла так, словно его поливали из ведра. Пот ручейками змеился по бедрам, делая их опасно скользкими. Да, в изнеможении опуститься на игрушку было страшно — слишком широкой она была для человека. Но соскользнуть на нее, случайно сорвавшись и резко насадившись под тяжестью собственного тела? Такой позорной смерти Кверит не желал.</p><p>Однако, похоже, именно она его и ждала, если он промедлит еще хоть немного. Захват его бедер, благодаря которому Кверит все еще не сел на игрушку несмотря на то, что прошло немало времени, а поза верхом на обитом кожей брусе не была удобной, слабел с каждым мгновением, а опасность соскользнуть маячила совсем близко.</p><p>Похоже, у него не оставалось выхода.</p><p>Кверит еще крепче стиснул зубы, стыдливо закрыл глаза и все-таки позволил себе опуститься, медленно принимая деревянный член внутрь.</p><p>Заскучавшая было публика, жадно ожидавшая, когда же он решится, засвистела и заулюлюкала, кто-то одобрительно захохотал, девицы захлопали в ладоши. Все они — опустившиеся люди и развращенные эльфы, изысканная нежить со своей любовью к живым и похотливые демоны — любили представления, которые устраивал хозяин Кверита. Лишь гномов не бывало в этой таверне, обычной большую часть времени, с грубой деревянной мебелью и кривой, наскоро сляпанной из дешевой глины посудой. Далековато от клановых земель. Зато представители остальных четырех рас, что знали о маленьком секрете таверны, раз в несколько недель собирались под ее крышей. Если, разумеется, знали, зачем. Случайных гостей в такие ночи не жаловали — и смерть была не худшим, что могло с ними приключиться. Собственно, погибшим — везло.</p><p>Квериту — нет.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — одобрительно шепнул хозяин, погладив Кверита по плечу и заставив повернуться к зрителям, чтобы они рассмотрели и побелевшие, сжатые в ниточку губы, и алые пятна на скулах, и дорожки злых слез, смешанные с потом. — Вот так, не жмурься, дай им полюбоваться. Ты ведь красив, ты же знаешь об этом?</p><p>Кверит вздрогнул. Когда-то обычный сквайр, он не задумывался, красив он или нет. И до сих пор не знал. Зато знал хозяина и прекрасно представлял, что может последовать за его ласковыми словами.</p><p>За несколько месяцев, наверное, можно было привыкнуть — привыкают же женщины и другие рабы, все те, кого Кверит иногда видел в этом кабаке, украдкой поднимая взгляд, пока никто из хозяев не смотрел в его сторону. Но Кверит привыкнуть не мог — и на его лице вслед за пониманием отразился откровенный ужас, еще больше обрадовав хозяина.</p><p>— Умный мальчик, — насмешливо сказал тот и болезненно впился сухими пальцами в разом занывшее пуще прежнего бедро Кверита. — А теперь вверх.</p><p>— Х-хозяин! — пробормотал Кверит в ужасе, потому что понимал, что вот так, со связанными за спиной руками, просто не сможет нормально подняться обратно. — Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо, я не смогу!</p><p>Как ни странно, настаивать хозяин не стал, хотя обычно неповиновение строго каралось.</p><p>— Тшшшшш, тшшшшш, маленький, хорошо. Не хочешь — посиди так для меня, хмммм?</p><p>— Спасибо, хозяин! — с облегчением всхлипнул Кверит и обмяк. Искусственный орган у него внутри немного сдвинулся, вызвав болезненную судорогу и сладкую дрожь одновременно — уже знакомую по другим играм хозяина. В последнее время она появлялась все чаще, робкая пока, непостоянная, но такая желанная спутница боли. Лишь благодаря ей Кверит мог терпеть. Мог — жить.</p><p>Хозяин вернулся за свой столик, но глаз с Кверита не сводил. Другие же, удостоверившись, что продолжения пока не будет, вернулись к своим делам, и замерший было кабак снова заполнился веселым гомоном нескольких отдыхающих компаний.</p><p>В углу, подвешенная на извлеченных из подпола цепях, плакала эльфийка. Ухмыляющийся демон недавно туго перевязал веревками ее груди, каждую отдельно, и они уже посинели, но никто не откликался на мольбы о прекращении пытки. Наоборот, кто-то из завсегдатаев с разрешения демона безжалостно затянул маленькие петли на ее сосках.</p><p>Напротив нее стонал инкуб, откровенно наслаждающийся поркой. Ему внимания уделяли даже больше, чем эльфийке, и на Кверита, пусть он и находился в центре зала, пока никто не смотрел.</p><p>Квериту так было проще. Если на тебя никто не обращает внимания — можно заниматься своими делами или хотя бы думать о своем, не боясь выказать кому-то непочтения и получить наказание.</p><p>Только хозяин смотрел на него всегда — но к его взгляду Кверит уже почти привык. Поэтому теперь лишь смущенно закусил губу, старательно не глядя в ответ, и медленно, очень осторожно сдвинулся, совсем капельку меняя позу.</p><p>Сладкая дрожь не вернулась, но и боли тоже не было, так что в следующий раз Кверит двинулся немного смелее. Ему не привыкать было к игрушкам внутри, но в этот раз хозяин выбрал просто огромную, и каждое свое движение Кверит ощущал остро-остро, будто шел по грани между болью и блаженством.</p><p>Впрочем, действительно шел.</p><p>Третий раз Кверит двинулся почти всерьез, пытаясь устроиться хоть немного удобнее, ища такое положение, чтобы со стороны не казалось, будто ему хорошо, но можно было хоть немного расслабиться и отдохнуть перед следующим актом пытки — который непременно последует. Зная своего хозяина, Кверит не сомневался, что тот готовит какой-нибудь сюрприз. Например, игрушка начнет вибрировать прямо внутри него, заряженная магической энергией. Или вдруг покроется небольшими наростами, один из которых обязательно надавит изнутри на самое чувствительное место. Или начнет легонько, но мучительно больно и сладко покалывать разрядами крошечных магических молний. Все это и еще тысячу неожиданностей хозяин — черный маг Орд Нежити, будущий лич или вампир, — мог устроить легко.</p><p>Однако хозяин почему-то медлил, хотя глаз с Кверита не сводил. Это было странно… но Кверит научился использовать любую передышку, какую подбрасывала не слишком щедрая с момента стычки с демонами судьба.</p><p>До того рокового похода, в который они по какомуто недоразумению отправились без служки, Квериту казалось, что ему везет: его, юнца, сразу же взяли в настоящее дело, не маринуя пару лет в гарнизоне да в погонях за мелкими разбойничьими шайками. Кверит испытывал настоящее блаженство и подъем воинского духа — пока их предводителя не убили, когда отряд был слишком далеко от имперских земель, чтобы получить помощь. И здесь, на границе трех государств, они, два сквайра и лучник, завернули в маленькую безымянную таверну, чтобы отдохнуть перед долгой и опасной дорогой домой.</p><p>Той же ночью в ней собрался шабаш.</p><p>Лучника прирезали почти сразу, а Кверита и Эвана, второго сквайра, забрал себе адепт Мортис. Кверит не знал, кому повезло меньше — Эвану, ставшему подопытным для черномагических экспериментов, или ему, распяленному на громадном деревянном члене под жадными взглядами толпы.</p><p>По ощущениям, игрушка была раза в три больше, чем на самом деле. Впрочем, Кверит не удивился бы, узнав, что она потихоньку расширилась уже внутри. Возможно, хозяин просто ждет его реакции? Да, Кверит разработан, первые две недели в плену хозяин посвятил тщательному и методичному растягиванию своего приобретения: от совсем маленьких игрушек и его пальцев до ужасавших своими размерами искусственных органов, которые сейчас Кверит мог принять, не плача и не умоляя хозяина не делать это с ним. Но рано или поздно настанет предел и его растяжке — и похоже, именно этого хозяин терпеливо дожидается теперь, ловя малейшие реакции? Тем более, что он потратил немало сил, собственноручно изготавливая для Кверита особые крема, благодаря которым он, пусть растянутый, сохранил идеальную чувствительность внутренних мышц.</p><p>Но если так, если его действительно хотят испытать на прочность и услышать его мольбы, то время у Кверита еще было. Он немного поерзал, удостовериваясь, что если не делать резких рывков — все будет хорошо. Достаточно просто дождаться того момента, когда растяжение внутри станет ощутимым, и сделать вид, что терпеть больше нет сил. После этого хозяин все равно прекратит пытку не сразу — он любит помучить Кверита, доводя его до предела и заводя далеко за него.</p><p>Да, никогда не калечит всерьез и всегда залечивает последствия своих игр. Заботится. Но приятного все равно мало.</p><p>А пока… Квериту пришла в голову неожиданная мысль. Если та самая сладкая дрожь помогала ему оставаться в своем уме все эти бесконечные недели, то сейчас — удобный и, возможно, единственный шанс попробовать понять, как ее добиться. Обычно хозяин не оставлял Квериту возможности почувствовать свое тело и сделать хоть что-нибудь самому, и другого случая еще долго может не быть.</p><p>Поэтому Кверит бросил быстрый взгляд из-под челки, убедившись, что посетители заняты своими делами или представлениями, которые разыгрывали рабы и их хозяева прямо за столами — или на столах. Так что можно попробовать…</p><p>Кверит глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя двинуться ощутимо, чувствуя, как огромный орган внутри безжалостно давит на пузырь, вызывая мучительное желание облегчиться. Но к этому ощущению Кверит притерпелся уже давно, да и хозяин перед выходом из дома туго перевязал основание его члена, поэтому можно было не бояться позора и даже не отвлекаться, чтобы сдержать позывы. И Кверит двинулся еще раз, теперь уже намеренно под другим углом, пробуя себя изнутри. Это было похоже на первые дни в плену, на ту самую подготовку, когда хозяин изучал его изнутри, входя в его тело смазанными в хитрых бальзамах пальцами и то поглаживая, то безжалостно надавливая. Кверит тогда бился от боли и унижения, плакал, кричал бы, если бы не кляп. Сейчас он сам прислушивался к своему телу — какой угол чувствительнее и болезненнее? Как лучше сесть, чтобы стало больнее — и чтобы вернулась та сладкая дрожь, которой так не хватало ему в первые недели плена?</p><p>Но плавные покачивания не дали ничего, и Кверит, задержав дыхание, дернулся, словно хотел сбежать. Игрушка жестоко впилась в него изнутри, словно что-то сдвигая, и больно было очень, весь низ живота скрутило, но и сладко стало тоже — так сладко, как не бывало еще никогда.</p><p>Возможно, потому, что сейчас Кверит впервые хотел этой сладости — и при этом не противился боли?</p><p>Ощущение было волшебное. Такое, словно глотнул чистого воздуха, едва вынырнув с большой глубины. Такое, словно падаешь в бескрайнее небо.</p><p>От боли тоже можно получать удовольствие.</p><p>Кверит задрожал крупно, разрыдался, оглушенный осознанием, уже не заботясь, что на него обратят внимание, а хозяин…</p><p>А хозяин уже приблизился, обнял осторожно и с одобрительной улыбкой кивнул:</p><p>— Ты понял, маленький. Тшшшш, все хорошо, теперь все будет хорошо.</p><p>И впервые его ласковые слова Кверита не испугали.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>